


Le Polynectar, le destin et moi

by PetitePirate



Series: Polyjuice Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Hors Collection, Misunderstandings, Polyjuice Potion, Stolen Moments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Métamorphosée grâce au Polynectar, Hermione n'écoutait pas, et s'efforçait de se concentrer : elle connaissait la Serpentarde qui la protégeait, et se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vue traîner avec Pansy Parkinson. Quel était son nom déjà… ? "Laissez ma sœur en paix ou je vous le ferai payer très cher ! s'écria Daphné Greengrass. Allez viens, Astoria..."ATTENTION: c'est un HORS COLLECTION !





	1. Partie 1

 

.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Ron Weasley en se laissant aller sur le dossier du fauteuil. Moi qui croyait que cette année ne pouvait pas être pire avec ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage, mais j'avais tort ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est autant chargé en devoirs !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait lui-même signé son arrêt de mort en osant se plaindre tout haut. Car quelques secondes après à peine, Hermione leva la tête de son livre pour lancer au jeune homme aux cheveux roux un regard désapprobateur.

_ Je te signale qu'on a les BUSE à passer dans quelques mois à peine ! répliqua-t-elle froidement. Si toi et Harry ne les aviez pas reportés à tout bout de champ, vous n'auriez peut-être pas ce problème.

_ Eh ! Je n'ai rien dit ! protesta l'Elu sans tenir compte du regard de Ron.

_ Allez, Her-mignonne, dit le plus jeune garçon Weasley, tu as fini ton devoir de métamorphose non ? Tu pourrais nous aider à…

_ N'y pense même pas, lança Hermione brusquement. C'est de votre faute si vous vous êtes mis dans ce pétrin !

Ron voulut insister mais un bref regard en direction de son amie l'en dissuada. Il se contenta de pousser un profond soupir. Ginny se laissa tomber sur un pouf tout près d'eux, un air profondément blasé sur le visage.

_ Après avoir autorisé l'accès à Pré-au-Lard uniquement à la Brigade Inquisitoriale, devinez la dernière lubie d'Ombrage.

Harry se renfrogna, et sa main se crispa, faisant ressortir l'inscription « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » au dos de celle-ci.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fabriqué, ce vieux crapaud… Le départ de Dumbledore ne lui a pas suffi ?

_ A l'évidence, non, soupira la cadette des Weasley. Les Serpentards – dit « Sangs-Purs » selon les dires de notre chère directrice – sont maintenant autorisés à donner des retenues, et les autres préfets sont eux, réduits au rang « d'assistant ».

Ron poussa un juron sonore, faisant hérisser le poil de Pattenrond qui faisait ses griffes sur l'un des chapeaux en laine qu'Hermione avait tricoté.

_ Il est hors de question que je devienne l'assistant de Malefoy, prévint-il en donnant un coup à la table, répandant de l'encre sur son devoir.

Hermione sortit tranquillement sa baguette et nettoya le parchemin.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Après tout, c'est la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui a réussi à arrêter l'A.D.

_ Avec l'aide de cette stupide Marietta ! rappela Ron, qui était rouge de colère.

_ Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour arrêter ça, non ? marmonna Harry. Sniffle nous a toujours dit de nous battre, après tout. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés.

Ginny commença alors prudemment :

_ Eh bien… pour être honnête, Luna, moi, Neville et quelques autres élèves de quatrième année avions pensé à un moyen de stopper la Brigade Inquisitoriale et leur abus de pouvoir.

Perplexes, le Trio la regarda, tandis qu'elle arborait un air mystérieux.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas un moyen illégal, prévint Hermione. Tu ne dois pas te faire renvoyer de Poudlard, Ginny.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rétorquer :

_ Oh, je t'en prie Hermione ! Au point où on en est, Ombrage est prête à nous renvoyer pour beaucoup moins que ça !

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des choses déraisonnables ! répliqua la préfète avec vigueur.

Harry et les deux Weasley la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Elle osait dire ça alors que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de fonder l'A.D ? Hermione devina aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient en tête et ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil que l'A.D, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée. L'A.D était une façon d'apprendre à nous défendre contre Voldemort et – Oh, s'il te plaît, Ron ! - … et dans ce cas-ci on parle de violer le règlement sans motif valable !

_ Sans motif valable ? _Sans motif valable_ ?

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione comme si elle était folle.

_ Tu appelles ça une raison non valable de se défendre contre les abus de pouvoir d'Ombrage et de sa fichue Brigade ? s'indigna Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, protesta la jeune femme en frappant son livre qui émit une plainte. Je trouve simplement que c'est un risque démesuré par rapport à la situation. Il y a forcément une autre solution comme… bien se comporter.

Ginny éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_ Je te rappelle que Malefoy t'a enlevé des points simplement parce que tu es une née-Moldue, Hermione, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton sans réplique. Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre que tu enfreignes un des stupides décrets d'Ombrage.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Mieux valait abandonner, car de toute façon, ces trois-là avaient l'air d'être complètement impossible à raisonner. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers Ginny, pour la prévenir :

_ Quoi que tu fasses, n'implique pas Harry et Ron, ils ont déjà suffisamment de soucis comme ça entre les devoirs (elle jeta un regard noir à la pile de livres posés par terre entre ses deux meilleurs amis) le Quidditch (cette fois, elle regarda Ron dont les oreilles devinrent rouge vif tandis qu'Harry baissait la tête) et d'autres petites choses (elle s'attarda cette fois sur Harry qui prit bien soin d'éviter son regard)

Ginny regarda Harry et Ron, perplexe, mais aucun des deux ne voulut expliquer quoi que ce soit. L'Elu allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que cela pouvait bien attendre, mais en voyant la masse de devoirs qu'il avait à faire, il comprit qu'Hermione avait raison. Et de plus, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de relancer le débat sur ses cours d'occlumancie avec Hermione en la présence de Ginny.

_ En fait, déclara la benjamine des Weasley, je pensais te demander ton aide, Hermione.

Le Trio se tourna vers elle d'un même mouvement.

_ Mon aide ?

_ Tu es la seule cinquième année à ne pas avoir de programme de révisions chargé et tu as déjà fini tous tes devoirs. En plus on a besoin d'une fille pour…

Hermione ferma brusquement son livre, et se leva.

_ C'est hors de question. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, Ginny. Je n'ai pas l'intention de participer à ça.

_ Mais…

_ Fin de la discussion, répliqua la préfète. J'ai des BUSE à la fin de l'année, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des choses qui me feraient renvoyer.

Et elle fila hors de la salle commune.

.

.

Les jours passèrent et Hermione n'entendit plus Ginny parler de son plan contre la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Même si elle percevait des chuchotements entre Neville, Ginny et Luna, percevant des mots comme « c'est presque prêt » ou encore « je trouverai le moyen », elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

La préfète des Gryffondors avaient également vu que ses amis avaient raison : la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'hésitait pas à donner des retenues et enlever des points aux autres maisons pour les motifs les plus stupides qui soient. Pansy Parkinson lui enleva cinq points pour son « hideuse tignasse ». Malefoy lui enleva dix points pour son statut de Sang-De-Bourbe, et Warrington cinq points à nouveau quand elle essaya d'aider Neville à terminer sa potion.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'en préoccuper, et passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque. Pourtant, un jour, à la sortie de son cours d'études des runes, elle tomba sur une scène assez incongrue : l'incontournable trio Crabbe-Malefoy-Goyle tyrannisait un première année de Serdaigle, en se le passant comme un vulgaire Souafle. Ulcérée, la préfète des Gryffondors s'interposa.

_ Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en interceptant le pauvre Serdaigle qui ne savait plus très bien où il en était.

Sa voix perçante avait résonné dans la cour. Crabbe la fixa de ses petits yeux méchants alors que la voix traînante de Malefoy s'élevait :

_ Nuire à la tâche d'un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale est un délit Granger. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Anthony Goldstein, le préfet de Serdaigle, se posta aux côtés d'Hermione, et répliqua :

_ C'est de l'oppression Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Padma Patil, l'autre préfète, prit le première année par les épaules et lui demanda de retourner dans la salle commune.

_ La Brigade Inquisitoriale a tous les droits, répondit posément Malefoy. Ce sale morveux a séché le cours d'Etude Comparative entre les Moldus et les Sangs-Purs.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Le cours de _quoi_ ? fit-elle, abasourdie.

Le Serpentard lâcha un petit sourire.

_ A croire que t'as passé les derniers jours dans une caverne, Granger. Notre directrice a tout à fait le droit d'adapter les cours de Poudlard selon le programme du ministère, et le cours d'Etudes des Moldus avait sérieusement besoin d'être réformé.

C'était comme si une pierre était tombé dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux, et vit que depuis la fenêtre du château, Ombrage les regardait. Ce sale crapaud ! La préfète savait très bien qu'Ombrage avait l'intention de bourrer la tête des élèves d'idées fausses comme quoi les Sangs-purs étaient de rang supérieur.

Furieuse, elle tourna vivement les talons et s'éloigna, sous les quolibets de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Alea jacta est, lança-t-elle à la grosse dame d'un ton si impérieux que l'écharpe de soie de cette dernière tomba.

_ Diantre, ma chère, vous semblez troublée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, tapant du pied le temps que le portrait pivote. Elle entra en trombe dans la salle commune, cherchant Harry et Ron. Mais il n'y avait qu'un groupe de troisième année, et Ginny Weasley qui jouait avec Pattenrond. La cadette des Weasley leva la tête à son arrivée.

_ Tu cherches Harry et Ron ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son amie parcourir la salle commune du regard. Ils sont à la bibliothèque je crois. A moins qu'ils ne soient dans la tour d'astronomie à réviser pour leurs BUSE ou… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle en voyant l'expression d'Hermione.

Trop furieuse, Hermione raconta à Ginny cette altercation. La rousse vit rouge.

_ Je te l'avais dit ! Regarde, Ombrage est incontrôlable ! Elle est maintenant en train de nous apprendre que les nés-Moldus seraient inférieurs, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'ait le feu vert pour officiellement les traiter différemment.

La préfète des Gryffondors étouffa un juron, et secoua la tête. L'altercation avec cette bande de Serpentards pédant lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

_ Tu as dit que tu avais un plan pour les contrer ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Ginny leva aussitôt la tête, les yeux brillants.

_ Tu veux dire que… ?!

_ Attention, prévint Hermione en levant la main. Je n'ai pas dit que j'adhérais à ton plan. Néanmoins, comme je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir en tant que préfète pour arrêter Ombrage, je veux bien avoir connaissance de ce qui pourrait la stopper, elle ou sa stupide Brigade.

Mais Ginny entendit à peine ce que son amie lui disait. Prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras, elle prit place près d'Hermione.

_ Moi et Luna l'avons terminé ce matin, tu tombes à pic. Attends-moi ici.

Elle lui mit l'énorme chat orange dans les bras et courut dans le dortoir des filles, laissant Hermione avec un Pattenrond qui finit par s'échapper pour aller ronronner dans son panier. Ginny finit par réapparaître, un flacon opaque serré dans sa main.

_ D'après Neville, la Brigade commencerait à échafauder quelques plans contre les Gryffondors. On avait pensé les prendre à leur propre piège en ayant une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

_ Une longueur d'avance sur eux ? Comment vous feriez ?

Ginny lui tendit le flacon que la préfète déboucha. Elle reconnut instantanément cette potion ressemblant à de la vase épaisse dégoûtante. Stupéfaite, Hermione leva la tête vers Ginny et dut se contrôler pour ne pas hurler :

_ Vous avez concocté du _Polynectar_ ? Mais vous êtes complètement malades ?

_ On a pensé qu'en prenant l'apparence d'un des membres de la Brigade on pourrait en savoir plus sur les agissements d'Ombrage et prendre une longueur d'avance dessus.

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte, puis chuchota précipitamment :

_ Mais vous êtes fous ? C'est juste…

Fou, complètement bancal, idiot, impensable, irraisonnable… les mots ne manquaient pas pour décrire ce plan. La préfète des Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul avant que Ginny n'intervienne :

_ Comme je l'ai dit à Harry récemment, l'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George, c'est bien de croire qu'on peut tout faire si on en a le culot.

.

.

.

_ Ce serait donc ça votre plan ? répéta Hermione, choquée. Que je prenne l'apparence de Pansy Parkinson, approche le reste de la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour pouvoir connaître ce qu'ils envisagent de faire ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

_ Je crois que tu as déjà vu par toi-même lorsque Flint a fait exprès de lancer un maléfice à Alicia, ou encore lorsque Goyle a expressément renversé un flacon entier de morve de chimère dans le chaudron de Dean !

Hermione eut une moue perplexe. Certes, les Serpentards étaient beaucoup plus agressifs maintenant que la perspective d'être punis ne s'appliquait plus à eux. Ceci dit, ce plan était très risqué…

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais si la vraie Parkinson intervient au moment où je parle avec la Brigade ? demanda-t-elle. On ne peut pas la séquestrer, elle s'en souviendrait non ?

_ Moi et Neville avions eu l'idée de lui faire boire une Potion d'Amnésie, proposa Ginny, et de la maintenir toute la journée enfermée dans la serre numéro 1. Elle est fermée depuis que Peeves y a ensorcelé toutes les _Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux._

_ Je pense que Chourave n'agit pas parce que cela donne plus de boulot à Ombrage, ajouta Neville, rayonnant à cette pensée. Ceci dit, ce ne sera pas compliqué de les maintenir.

_Je suis sûre qu'avec mes Lorgnospectres, je pourrais en venir à bout, fit la voix rêveuse de Luna.

Aucun ne se risqua à faire un commentaire. Hermione hésitait encore sur la tournure du plan.

_ Je ne sais pas…, fit-elle, nerveuse.

Si elle était renvoyée… que dirait-elle à ses parents ? Ginny, en voyant son embarras, préféra se montrer apaisante.

_ Ecoute Hermione, tu as le droit de refuser si tu le souhaites. Ceci dit, tu sais autant que moi que ça signifie attendre passivement ton prochain renvoi.

La préfète des Gryffondor soupira, puis se leva.

_ Très bien, fit-elle à mi-voix. Mais je veux être là lorsque vous emprisonnerez Pansy et je veux être sûre qu'elle sera bien déconnectée de la réalité.

.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard.

_ Parkinson ?

_ Enfermée, répondit Neville en regardant Luna pour avoir son approbation.

_ J'ai pris soin de lui donner mes boucles d'oreilles, ajouta la Serdaigle. Comme ça, elle sera protégée.

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire en pensant à Pansy qui devait avoir un regard complètement vide, et en plus de ça, affublé de cette paire de boucles d'oreilles ridicules. La gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se mettaient lui redonna néanmoins le sérieux dont elle avait besoin.

_ Quelqu'un devrait quand même aller vérifier et la surveiller, dit-elle avec sérieux, en détachant sa cravate verte et argentée, symbole des Serpentards

_ J'y ai chargé les frères Crivey, répondit aussitôt Ginny. Ils étaient apparemment très heureux de soutenir une cause pour leur idole « Harry ». Je vais les rejoindre après ta transformation. Neville ? Tu as les cheveux ?

Pour toute réponse, le Londubat tendit un long cheveu souple.

_ Je l'ai pris ce matin sur sa robe, dit-il distraitement alors qu'Hermione laissait tomber le cheveu dans le flacon que Ginny tenait.

_ Sur sa robe ? se récria la préfète en se tournant vers lui, horrifiée. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas pris sur son crâne directement ? Et si c'est le cheveu de quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Hermione, si c'est pour faire paniquer les gens, ça ne sert à rien, tempéra aussitôt Ginny.

L'interpellée soupira, et prit le flacon de Polynectar, qui avait pris une teinte marron chocolat.

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle va avoir un goût horrible, comme du… pus de Bubobulb, maugréa Hermione.

_ Tout ira bien Hermione, la rassura Ginny. Si jamais quelque chose arrive, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes normale et on n'en parlera plus.

Ce dernier encouragement calma Hermione, qui prit une grande inspiration avant d'avaler une gorgée du Polynectar. A son grand étonnement, et peut-être même avec une pointe d'amertume, elle remarqua que Pansy avait un goût plutôt suave, comme de la cannelle… peut-être que ce monstre à tête de pékinois était plus doux qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Mais aussitôt après cette première impression, la préfète sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, avant d'entendre la voix de Ginny crier son prénom. Ce fut le noir complet.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le sol des toilettes. Les têtes inquiètes de Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient penchés au-dessus d'elle.

_ Ca alors…, dit Neville, ne pouvant y croire.

Ginny devint rouge de colère et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

_ Tu m'as dit que c'était les cheveux de Pansy Parkinson ! s'exclama-t-elle, tandis que Luna aidait Hermione à se relever.

A ses mots, la préfète des Gryffondors sentit son sang se glacer. La dernière fois qu'elle avait cru boire du Polynectar avec de l'ADN d'une Serpentarde, elle s'était retrouvée avec des poils plein la figure ! Aussitôt, elle se remit sur ses pieds et courut vers la glace.

En face d'elle, se trouvait une jeune fille brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hermione se tâta le visage blanc comme la neige, et des cheveux sombres bouclés. Ils étaient très disciplinés, bouclant admirablement sur ses épaules.

_ Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ? demanda Hermione.

_ A ce point, ce n'est même pas sûr que tu sois une Serpentarde, fit remarquer Ginny en toisant Neville d'un air mauvais. Je ne crois pas avoir vu cette fille dans la classe.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, penaud. Hermione poussa un gémissement. Ça avait été n'avait pas été une bonne idée. La voix rêveuse de Luna s'éleva soudain :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sortirais pas ? Tu rencontrerais sûrement quelqu'un qui connaît cette personne, et ça te permettra de savoir qui tu es.

Comme toujours, les déclarations de Luna étaient très logiques et vraies, mais Hermione ne se voyait pas sortir comme ça des toilettes des filles. Surtout que cela posait un autre problème fondamental :

_ Et si je rencontrais la personne dont j'ai l'apparence ? Je refuse, on risque d'avoir d'énormes problèmes.

Ginny lui tapota l'épaule pour la rassurer :

_ Il y a peu de chances. Tout le monde est en cours. Si jamais tu croises un professeur, prétends aller à l'infirmerie, je jouerai le rôle de l'accompagnateur.

Le plan semblait tellement bancal en tout point, et la préfète secoua la tête.

_ Je vais rester ici, et attendre que les effets de la potion se dissipent.

Neville, Luna et Ginny se regardèrent d'un air penaud, tandis qu'Hermione s'appuyait sur le lavabo.

_ Je suis désolée Hermione, dit la sœur de Ron. Mais c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. Je te l'avais promis de toute manière.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un pauvre sourire, tandis que son amie s'enquérait :

_ Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Hermione sentait que la robe de Serpentard qu'elle portait était un peu trop ample pour son nouveau corps, mais à part ça, l'impression d'être dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien était toujours étrange.

_ Ça va, répondit-elle néanmoins.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Aucun des Gryffondors n'avaient posé cette question, et pourtant, ils sentirent tous un frisson leur parcourir l'échine alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la personne qui avait fait interruption dans les toilettes des filles. Ils firent tous volte-face, et se retrouvèrent vers une fille de Serpentard aux cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval.

Cette dernière se figea en voyant les Gryffondors.

_ Ce sont les toilettes des filles ici, nota-t-elle en voyant Neville.

Alors que le pauvre Londubat commençait à balbutier une réponse, la nouvelle arrivante posa ses yeux sur Hermione et ses sourcils s'envolèrent d'incompréhension.

_ Te voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-elle. Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Ton cours particulier de potions est déjà fini ?

_ Euh… je…, balbutia Hermione.

Elle plissa les yeux. Cette fille était dans sa classe, non ?

_ Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait des avantages à être associée à cette famille, renchérit la Serpentarde de cinquième année. Est-ce qu'ils te cherchent des ennuis ?

Elle toisa Neville, Luna et Ginny d'un air mauvais, et avança d'un pas décidé avant de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, vous ? cracha-t-elle aux autres. Ne la touchez pas, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

_ Euh… on…

_ On était venus lui demander des comptes, inventa Ginny, dans le désir de donner de la crédibilité à la couverture d'Hermione. On s'était dit que… le fait de l'attraper après son cours particulier avec Rogue serait une bonne idée.

Hermione n'écoutait pas, et s'efforçait de se concentrer : elle connaissait la Serpentarde qui la protégeait, et se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vue traîner avec Pansy Parkinson. Quel était son nom déjà… ?

_ Oui, et bien, laissez ma sœur en paix ou je vous le ferai payer très cher, s'écria Daphné Greengrass. Allez viens, Astoria. Tu dois retourner dans la salle commune te préparer…

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle entraîna Hermione hors des toilettes des filles, sous le regard médusé du trio.

.


	2. Chapitre 2

 

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, et écoutait à peine les paroles de Daphné alors que son cerveau bourdonnait. Dieu merci, la personne qui la prenait pour sa jeune sœur était trop occupée à monologuer sur « ces idiots de Gryffondor » au lieu de voir à quel point son visage était pâle.

En tournant la tête, Hermione vit Ginny, Luna et Neville sortir en trombe pour les toiser d’un air livide. Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques paroles avant que Ginny ne remue distinctement les lèvres vers Hermione pour qu’elle comprenne.

« On va au cachot »

Au cachot… où se trouvait probablement encore la vraie Astoria. Même cette perspective ne calma pas Hermione : ne passait-on pas par là également pour aller à la salle commune des Serpentards ?

Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait fait, bon dieu… Hermione se voyait déjà rentrer chez elle, honteuse, et eut les larmes aux yeux à cette perspective.

_ Tu m’écoutes ?

_ Quoi ?

Le balbutiement ridicule d’Hermione fit lever les yeux au ciel à Daphné qui soupira :

_ Tu es donc toujours dans la lune. Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de paniquer. Tout va bien aller. Ce n’est qu’une sortie, tu fais bonne impression, et notre famille pourra enfin éponger ses dettes ! Ce n’est pas très compliqué.

Elle offrit un sourire encourageant qui n’eut aucun effet sur Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Allez, viens, tu dois te préparer.

_ Me préparer ? couina Hermione d’une voix suraiguë.

_ Bien sûr, répondit la Serpentarde. Tu ne veux pas être sous ton meilleur jour pour cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

Et elle l’entraîna vers les cachots. Cette fois, Hermione crut réellement s’évanouir. Que se passerait il s’ils rencontraient la vraie Astoria Greengrass ? Ce serait la fin de tout.

Le cachot était désert, tout le monde étant en cours, et Hermione pria de tout cœur, qu’ils ne croisèrent personne. Son cœur faillit s’arrêter quand elles croisèrent deux Serdaigles de quatrième année, mais à part ça, rien ne vint les déranger.

Hermione n’avait jamais vu le dortoir des Serpentards, et ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Lorsque Daphné dit le mot de passe _« Ectoplasme_  » elle sentit les battements de son cœur menacer de la trahir alors qu’une voix demandait nonchalamment :

_ Quelqu’un a vu Pansy aujourd’hui ?

_ Va te préparer, dit Daphné. Tu pars dans cinq minutes.

Plus pour fuir qu’autre chose, Hermione déboula dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle cligna des yeux en s’arrêtant pour contempler le dortoir. Cette longue salle souterraine avait un aspect plutôt glauque et peu chaleureux. Elle se félicitait d’être à Gryffondor, et plaignait presque ses ennemis d’évoluer dans un tel environnement. Retenant à grand-peine un haut-le cœur à la vue des crânes sur le manteau de cheminée,  Hermione entendit Daphné s’exclamer à son intention :

_ Eh bien, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Vas y !

Sauf qu’Hermione n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où se trouvait le dortoir des filles. Elle vit deux escaliers qui descendaient, l’un à droite et l’autre à gauche de la pièce, et se souvint que, dans le cas de Gryffondor, les filles prenaient l’escalier de droite. Peut-être en serait-il de même ici.

D’un pas qu’elle voulait décidée, Hermione se tourna vers Daphné, mais vit qu’elle était occupée à parler à Derrick, l’un des Batteurs de l’équipe de Quidditch. Soulagée de ne plus l’avoir sur le dos, Hermione arriva jusqu’à l’escalier et descendit timidement les marches.

Mauvaise idée… en bas, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Théodore Nott.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Greengrass ? fit-il d’un air mauvais. C’est le dortoir des garçons.

_ Euh… Je…, balbutia Hermione.

Nott la coupa aussitôt :

_ Si tu cherches Draco, il a dit qu’il reviendrait bientôt de la bibliothèque. Mais tu peux l’attendre directement dans la salle commune.

Hermione cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Nott lui parlait de Malefoy tout à coup. Confuse comme elle était, les rouages se mirent en place très lentement dans son cerveau…

_ Eh ! Tu rêves ? bougonna Nott en la voyant les yeux perdus dans le vague, si livide qu’elle était prête à tomber par terre.

_ Je… Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Nott s’esclaffa d’un air mauvais.

_ Eh bien, moi qui avais des vues sur toi, finalement, c’est un bien mauvais lot qu’il va récupérer, Draco. Pas moyen d’être aussi gourde.

Mais au moins, il ne lui prit pas la tête plus longtemps, et monta les escaliers, lui donnant soigneusement un léger coup de coude au passage, comme s’il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir à sortir à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui. Apeurée, Hermione remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut vers le dortoir des filles. La nausée lui prit, et elle retint de s’évanouir sur le sol.

.

.

_ Oh non, non, non, non…

Neville répétait cela en secouant la tête d’une voix fébrile.

 _ Neville, si c’est pour paniquer, tu peux partir tout de suite, chuchota Ginny, sa baguette levée.

_ Si on se fait attraper, on est fichu.

.

.

Seule la tête d’Hermione émergea des escaliers, alors qu’elle regardait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Si la vraie Astoria Greengrass était revenue, elle serait découverte, et expulsée. Mais il n’y avait aucune fille qui ne lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

_ Ah, te voilà enfin. Ça fait un quart d’heure que l’on t’attend.

Daphné avait les mains sur les hanches, et la regardait d’un air sévère.

_ Arrête de faire l’enfant, répliqua-t-elle. Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était qu’un après-midi, et que ça ne t’engageait à rien. Allez, viens ! Dépêche-toi !

Hermione fut bien obligée de sortir, lissant nerveusement sa cape de Serpentard désormais à sa taille. Elle avait décidé de faire disparaître celle de Pansy Parkinson en utilisant un bon vieux « _Evanesco_  », avant de chercher le lit et le placard d’Astoria, qu’elle avait mis cinq bonnes minutes à trouver.

_ Et la voilà ! dit Daphné.

C’est à ce moment qu’Hermione se sentit réellement mal. En face d’elle, habillé chaudement, se trouvait Draco Malefoy qui la jaugeait de haut en bas. Il avait un air dur sur le visage, et pendant un moment, Hermione crut qu’il l’avait démasquée.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, Draco, dit Daphné Greengrass. Elle n’est pas enchantée non plus, mais c’était le souhait de tes parents.

Hermione regarda sa « sœur » avec de grands yeux. _Le souhait de ses parents_  ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

_ Finissons-en, répondit mollement Draco en baissant les yeux.

C’était presque étrange de n’entendre aucune animosité dans sa voix, presque de la résignation, mais avec quand même cette pointe de condescendance.

Il tourna les talons, sans même attendre Hermione, et partit vers la sortie. La jeune Gryffondor jeta un regard paniqué vers Daphné qui l’enjoignit d’un geste précipité de le suivre. Hermione secoua instinctivement la tête, la regardant avec des yeux ronds, mais la grande sœur d’Astoria prit cela pour un caprice, et la poussa fermement vers l’entrée de la salle commune. Presque comme une automate avec son pas raide, Hermione fut bien obligée de le suivre.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas où Malefoy l’emmenait, et n’avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Mais surtout, ils sortaient hors de la salle commune, et Hermione n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il en était de la véritable Astoria Greengrass.

_ J’aimerais bien qu’on rentre avant le coucher du soleil, monologuait Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Au moins, ce calvaire sera terminé le plus vite possible.

Il n’attendit même pas sa réponse, ce qui n’étonna pas Hermione. Il était toujours prêt à ne penser qu’à sa petite personne. Mais de toute façon, elle était parfaitement de son avis : que le calvaire cesse au plus vite. Parvenus vers l’escalier qui les menait hors des cachots, Malefoy ouvrit la porte en se plaignant :

_ Qui a fermé cette porte par… ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase et se trouva face à Neville Londubat qui fit un pas en arrière sous le choc. Aussitôt, Malefoy répliqua :

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Londubat ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se glacer en voyant qu’il tenait une flasque dans la main. Neville allait répondre quand il la vit.

_ Ah…fit-il instinctivement. Tu es là !

Il se rendit aussitôt compte de sa gaffe quand Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander :

_ Tu connais cet énergumène ?

La jeune fille regarda alternativement Malefoy et Neville avant de bredouiller :

_ E…Evidemment ! Qui ne connait pas l’idiot de Gryffondor attitré, Neville Londubat ?

Elle ponctua sa remarque d’un sourire faux.

Malefoy sembla satisfait de cette réponse, et se tourna vers le jeune homme :

_ Un conseil Londubat, reste à l’écart des Serpentards. Tu n’es pas digne de nous. Ta petite altercation coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor.

Neville ne répondit pas, encore moins quand le préfet de Serpentard lui donna un coup d’épaule en le dépassant. Hermione suivit Malefoy, toujours devant. Neville se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l’oreille :

_ On va s’occuper de la vraie Astoria. Ne t’inquiète pas.

Et il lui glissa la flasque dans la main avant de filer. Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre Malefoy avant qu’il ne se retourne et les voient, fourrant le Polynectar dans sa poche.

Elle avait presque l’impression d’être Alastor Maugrey. Ceci dit, Neville ne l’avait en rien rassurée avec ces paroles… Hermione fut à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin et laisser Malefoy en plein milieu du hall d’entrée. Mais d’ailleurs…

_ Tu connais Londubat ? demanda Malefoy à nouveau d’un air mauvais.

_ Je…non, répondit Hermione.

_ Pourtant, il avait l’air de t’attendre, répliqua Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, il a constaté ta présence.

Même s’il était de la pire espèce, Malefoy était indéniablement malin. Hermione dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour tenter de répondre sans que sa voix ne tremble :

_ Je… Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m’associer à une vermine pareille ?

Le ton presque offensé qu’elle avait employé sembla satisfaire Draco. Ils descendirent les marches vers le parc et ce fut quand la brise glacée lui parvint au visage qu’Hermione regretta profondément de ne pas avoir pris une cape de sorcière plus chaude. Ses mains étaient gelées dans ses poches, celle de droite crispée sur la flasque de Polynectar que Neville lui avait glissée, et elle se demandait s’ils allaient rester dehors encore longtemps.

Mais non, ils passèrent à côté de la cabane d’Hagrid, et Hermione tourna machinalement la tête pour voir Crockdur qui dormait en bavant sur les marches.

_ Ce sale clébard est encore là ?

_ Ce n’est pas…, commença Hermione d’une voix vive.

Mais elle se tut, se rappelant qu’elle ne devait pas attirer l’attention. Malefoy haussa un sourcil et continua :

_ Je devrais dire à Ombrage de nous débarrasser de cette bête… et de ce balourd avec.

Hermione serra les poings et les dents, et accéléra sa marche, comme dans un désir de s’éloigner de lui. Mais tout à coup, elle fut bien obligée de lui adresser la parole, quand elle vit les portes grillagées du château.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire à Pré-au-Lard ?

Logiquement, elle ne voyait pas en quoi une élève de troisième année pouvait être utile à Malefoy en quoi que ce soit, même en futur femme.

_ Pour ce que mon père m’a assuré, tu n’es pas très intelligente, fit remarquer Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais il ne lui accorda aucune attention.

_ On n’a pas le droit de sortir du château sans autorisation, marmonna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy s’esclaffa.

_ Les Membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ont tous les droits, Greengrass. Allez, dépêche-toi. Plus vite cette après-midi sera terminée, plus vite je pourrai rentrer.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi exactement elle devait aller là-bas, mais fit fonctionner les rouages de son cerveau : Malefoy et elle allaient à Pré-au-Lard, pour un après-midi, dont ni elle ni lui n’avaient envie. Daphné lui a parlé d’un engagement vis-à-vis de la famille Malefoy, et Lucius Malefoy avait parlé d’Astoria à son fils. Ce dernier ne semblait pas familier avec la fille en question, surtout s’il s’adressait à elle par son nom de famille…

La solution la plus évidente s’offrait à ses yeux, et Hermione se sentit tout à coup très mal à cette pensée qu’elle n’osait même pas formuler dans son esprit.

La pensée seule qu’elle et Malefoy puisse avoir un rencard dans un endroit public lui fichait la frousse. Quand ses pensées l’amenèrent à l’imaginer s’obliger à roucouler avec lui chez Madame Pieddodu, elle sentit le repas de ce matin remonter.

_ Est-ce qu’on est obligé d’y aller ? demanda-t-elle, d’un ton presque suppliant. Je… je ne me sens pas très bien.

_ J’ai voulu sortir la même excuse à mon père cinq fois de suite, répliqua Malefoy sans un seul regard de considération. Mais malheureusement, c’est l’avis de nos familles.

Ils franchirent les grilles où une calèche les attendait pour Pré-Au-Lard. Malefoy monta d’un pas lourd et presque résigné, et Hermione, restée en bas, tenta de négocier une dernière fois :

_ Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas juste dire qu’on est partis et les tromper après ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Dépêche-toi de monter !

Hermione n’eut pas le choix face à cette injonction, et s’installa dans la calèche, le plus loin possible de Malefoy. Cet après-midi s’annonçait presque cauchemardesque, vu comment il avait démarré. Le trajet se passa dans un silence lourd qui mit la jeune femme très mal à l’aise. Elle ne cessait de se contempler dans la vitre.

Elle ressemblait toujours à Astoria. La jeune fille n’était pas laide, avec ses boucles sur les épaules, mais l’expression perdue qu’Hermione donnait au visage ne collait pas avec l’arrogance si reconnue des Serpentards.

.

.

.

 _ Nous y voilà, soupira Malefoy.

Le village de Pré-au-Lard était étrange quand il n’y avait pas une multitude d’élèves de Poudlard qui couraient les rues, les poches pleines d’achats.

Et, sans lui demander son avis, il marcha devant quand tout à coup :

_ Hey ! Draco !

Hermione se retourna et vit Marcus Flint et Cassius Warrington, deux membres de l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard leur foncer dessus. Il ne manquait manifestement plus qu’eux, soupira intérieurement Hermione.

_ Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, dit Marcus, il nous faut discuter à propos de notre dernière stratégie de Quidditch.

_ A ce propos, tu as manqué la dernière réunion de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, fit remarquer Warrington.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir manqué grand-chose, répliqua Malefoy.

_ Au contraire, renchérit Warrington en s’esclaffant, devine le nouveau coup qu’on a prévu aux Gryffondors. Jeudi, juste avant la pause déjeuner tu...

_ Eh, c’est qui ça ?

Flint avait pointé du doigt Hermione, que Malefoy n’avait pas daigné présenter.

_ Oh, ça, soupira-t-il, c’est la jeune Greengrass. Mon père pense qu’elle serait adéquate pour moi.

Hermione fut indignée par ces paroles, qui donnait l’impression qu’elle n’était qu’un vulgaire balai de Quidditch dans une vitrine attendant qu’on l’achète. Et Warrington qui lui tournait autour en la regardant de haut en bas n’arrangeait rien.

_ Wouaw, siffla le Poursuiveur de Serpentard, elle est pas mal. Regarde moi cette paire de…

_ Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Warrington si tu ne veux pas que je te scotche sur l’enseigne de Gaichiffon, répliqua Hermione.

C’était sorti instinctivement, et bien qu’elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, la jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait laisser ces idiots parler d’une telle façon.

_ Et c’est qu’elle a du caractère en plus ! ricana Warrington.

_ Arrête de faire l’idiot ! coupa Flint avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. Allons aux Trois Balais, on sera mieux pour discuter.

.

.

.

Hermione ne connaissait pas la personnalité d’Astoria Greengrass, mais elle était prête à parier qu’elle n’aurait pas apprécié que Malefoy la traite ainsi, même si elle s’avérait être superficielle ou vénérant la famille de l’Attrapeur de Serpentard. Maintenant qu’elle passait du temps avec lui sans qu’il ne la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione pouvait l’observer sans qu’il n’ait forcément ce rictus haineux à son égard.

_ Et donc, si on se met tous dans cet axe, on pourra avoir un meilleur angle pour apercevoir le Vif d’Or...

Malefoy n’était pas très beau. Ses cheveux blonds et son teint naturellement pâle lui donnait l’impression d’être un fantôme de Poudlard, et sa maigreur n’arrangeait en rien cette idée. Il donnait l’apparence d’un spectre, et même le fait d’aller régulièrement aux entraînements de Quidditch qu’Ombrage privilégiaient avant tout aux Serpentards n’avait en rien arrangé sa carrure, contrairement aux autres membres de son équipe.

_ Et trois Biéraubeurre, dit Madame Rosmerta en posant les chopes devant eux.

Elle nota la présence d’Hermione, à qui aucun des trois garçons n’avaient daigné demander ce qu’elle voulait boire, et demanda poliment :

_ Et pour la jolie demoiselle, qu’est-ce que ça sera ?

Hermione sauta sur l’occasion :

_ Rien du tout, répondit-elle d’une voix assurée en se levant. Je dois partir de toute manière.

_ Tu ne vas nulle part, Greengrass, répliqua Malefoy.

La jeune femme profita de la présence d’une autre femme et d’un lieu public pour lui lancer un regard hautain comme lui avait l’habitude de le faire et s’en alla, sous les moqueries de Warrington.

.

.

.

Il faisait froid, mais Hermione courait presque pour sortir de Pré-Au-Lard. En partant de manière précipité des Trois Balais, elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle avait oublié son manteau devant l’entrée, dans le souci de faire une sortie théâtrale pour humilier Malefoy le plus possible.

Et maintenant, elle en payait elle-même les conséquences.

Avec un peu de chances, elle savait qu’elle pourrait attraper une calèche, rejoindre Luna, Neville et Ginny, et s’occuper de la vraie Astoria Greengrass. Les méninges de la Gryffondor réfléchissaient à toute allure alors qu’elle repérait une calèche similaire à celle où elle était montée avec Malefoy.

Soulagée, elle s’apprêta à monter dedans quand une déflagration brusque percuta la calèche et la fit démarrer toute seule, sans elle.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que…, commença Hermione en faisant volte-face.

C’était bel et bien Malefoy qui rangeait sa baguette, et la regardait d’un air mauvais.

_ Espèce de petite peste, grinça-t-il.

Hermione en avait plus qu’assez. Elle se planta devant lui :

_ Ecoute, dit-elle d’une voix assurée, aucun de nous n’a envie d’être ici. Tu me prends pour une idiote, et je ne prends pour un sale gosse pourri gâté et arrogant.

Ses mots firent froncer les sourcils au jeune Serpentard qui se pencha vers cette gamine qui avait osé l’insulter.

_ Ne m’insulte pas, Greengrass. Je te rappelle que c’est ta famille qui a supplié la mienne pour ce rendez-vous.

_ Et bien ma famille a eu tort ! répliqua Hermione d’un ton véhément. Je n’ai pas envie de passer une seule seconde de plus avec quelqu’un comme toi !

Hermione ne connaissait pas Astoria, mais qu’elle soit une fille arrogante, timide, travailleuse, ou une deuxième Pansy Parkinson importait peu : aucune fille ne méritait d’être traitée ainsi.

_ Tu ne penses qu’à toi, comme d’habitude ! s’emporta-t-elle envers Malefoy, de sorte à ce que certains sorciers tournèrent la tête vers eux. Cet après-midi est un enfer pour toi ?! Parfait ! Moi aussi ! Alors je suggère maintenant que tu me laisses tranquille !

Et elle tourna les talons pour s’éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible.

.

.

.

La différence avec la Cabane Hurlante, c’était qu’Hermione pouvait être tranquille. Personne ne venait jamais ici. Depuis sa troisième année, elle savait qu’il y avait un passage qui l’emmènerait à Poudlard, et que là, au moins, elle pourrait passer par là.

La neige s’était mise à tomber avec le vent, et Hermione comprit qu’elle n’avait plus vraiment de temps à perdre. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à descendre vers la vieille barrière de la cabane Hurlante, la voix traînante de ce pot de colle de Malefoy retentit au loin derrière elle :

_ Greengrass !

Hermione vit rouge, et le vit difficilement à travers les épais flocons descendre avec précaution la petite pente pour la rejoindre. Sans tarder, elle répliqua :

_ Je t’ai dit que… !

Elle s’interrompit en constatant avec horreur que ce n’était pas la voix d’Astoria, mais la sienne ! Hermione était tellement énervée qu’elle ne s’était pas rendue compte que, depuis le temps, les effets du Polynectar étaient en train de s’estomper. Sa robe devenait tout à coup un peu trop serrée, et ses pieds souffraient le martyr dans ses chaussures.

Sans demander son reste, Hermione regarda à droite et à gauche, puis fonça vers les arbres, priant pour que les flocons épais la dissimulent de Malefoy. Elle crut l’entendre crier, dans le vent, mais n’en tint pas compte.

Hélas pour elle, elle ne put aller bien loin. Les sorciers n’avaient pas aplani la neige dans la forêt, et ses pieds s’y enfoncèrent comme du beurre fondu. En désespoir de cause, elle se planqua derrière un arbre.

_ Tu m’auras vraiment fait passer ma journée à te courir après, marmonna Malefoy.

Il ne lui était pas difficile de savoir où elle était, vu qu’il suivait ses traces de pas dans la neige. Hermione farfouilla dans sa poche, et ses mains tremblantes et bleues de froid en extirpèrent la flasque de Polynectar qu’elle réussit à dévisser tant bien que mal. Mais alors que le bouchon de métal sautait enfin et qu’elle s’apprêtait à en boire une gorgée, la voix traînante et dangereusement proche de Malefoy lui parvint de l’autre côté de l’arbre :

_ Tu comptes te cacher comme une gamine ici encore longtemps ? Ou t’enfuir comme une idiote ?

Dans sa surprise, Hermione lâcha la flasque qui tomba sur le sol dans la neige, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

Il était juste derrière l’arbre. Malefoy n’avait que trois pas à faire en contournant l’arbre pour découvrir Hermione dans les habits d’Astoria Greengrass, et comprendre qu’il avait été victime d’une odieuse moquerie. Ceci dit, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il ricanerait et se ferait un plaisir de la dénoncer à Ombrage, une fois qu’il…

_ Tu me fatigues, Greengrass, soupira Malefoy d’un ton las.

Il s’était appuyé machinalement contre l’arbre, lui tournant le dos, comme pour reprendre son souffle après une longue course.

_ Ta sœur et mon père m’avaient assuré que tu étais une fille disciplinée, docile et calme. Mais de ce que je vois, tu as plus un caractère de harpie qu’autre chose, constata-t-il.

Il n’y avait pas d’amertume dans sa voix, mais Hermione était trop focalisée à étendre la main pour récupérer la flasque de Polynectar sans se faire attraper pour écouter réellement ce qu’il avait à dire.

_ Ça me met en rogne, d’avoir affaire à une petite peste comme toi qui croit tout savoir, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout…

« Encore quelques centimètres… » dit Hermione, qui priait pour que la neige ne craque pas sous son poids alors que ses doigts étaient prêts à toucher le goulot de la flasque.

_ Mais quelque part, continuait Malefoy, ça change des autres filles de famille, comme les Crabbe et les Zabini. C’est peut-être la première fois que je vois une Sang-Pur qui ne ressemble pas à un pantin. Une Sang-Pur digne d’intégrer notre famille, je dis…Ton père ne t’a sûrement pas vendue comme ça à mon père, mais…

Il semblait avoir lâché ses derniers mots, presque avec difficulté, comme s’il lui était difficile d’admettre cela, mais face au silence de sa compagne, il finit par s’exaspérer, et lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à le regarder.

_ Dis donc, petite gourde, tu m’écoutes quand je te parle ?

Le regard étonné d’Astoria Greengrass le fit soupirer, et il remarqua qu’elle tremblait de froid, et que ses joues étaient roses.

_ Tu n’es vraiment pas très intelligente de sortir comme ça, soupira Malefoy en lui lâchant le bras. Viens, on retourne en haut.

_ Si c’est pour rester vous écouter parler de Quidditch aux Trois Balais, je préfère aller à Honeydukes en attendant, répliqua Hermione, soulagée que la transformation ait été rapide.

_ Flint devait rentrer pour son devoir de métamorphose, et Warrington est déjà passé chez Zonko pour acheter les Bombabouses.

Des Bombabouses ? pensa Hermione. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le coup que Warrington prévoyait de faire aux Gryffondors jeudi, avant la pause déjeuner ? 

 _ Et donc ? demanda-t-elle hautainement. Tu as fini ton caprice et maintenant, je suis digne de ta compagnie ?

Malefoy soupira, et répondit :

_ Disons que je suis juste fatigué de courir. Sache que tu es la première Serpentarde à oser m’humilier en public.

Hermione resserra son écharpe Serpentard, et répliqua hautainement :

_ Tu veux dire la première Serpentarde à avoir le courage d’oser te remettre en place pour ton attitude de petit garçon capricieux.

Et, sans lui adresser un regard, elle passa devant lui et remonta vers la rue principale, sans l’attendre non plus.

Malefoy la regarda partir en secouant la tête. Cette fille était bien téméraire à se dresser contre lui, alors que c’était sa famille à elle qui avait besoin de la sienne. Mais quelque part, cette fantaisie de la part d’une fille de son rang était rare, et il n’arrivait pas à être complètement en colère contre elle.

Avec un caractère de cochon pareil, songea-t-il en la voyant courir vers les Honeydukes pour se réchauffer, un long pan de son écharpe verdoyante volant derrière elle, elle aurait presque pu aller chez ces idiots de Gryffondors.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

 

_ Tu es sûre que personne ne risque de venir ici ? Si quelqu’un vient régler les bêtises de Peeves, on est fichus, fit remarquer Ginny en resserrant les liens d’une Astoria évanouie.

Neville soupira, et désigna les pots flottant paresseusement au-dessus d’eux, dont les plantes étaient recouvertes d’écharpes et de vieilles chaussettes en laine.

_ En hiver, elles doivent rester bien au chaud sous terre pour préserver leur système immunitaire, expliqua-t-il. Le professeur Chourave interdit à ses élèves d’entrer dans la serre parce qu’il faut la conserver sous une température ambiante. Personne, pas même Rusard n’a le droit de venir ici.

_ Et _elle_  ? renchérit Ginny en faisant référence à Ombrage.

_ Aucune chance, elle aurait bien trop peur de salir ses affreux vêtements roses.

La jeune Weasley regardait les heures passer avec inquiétude. Ils avaient certes mis la main sur Astoria avant que quiconque ne la voit, mais l’absence d’une autre personne était bien plus préoccupante.

_ Mais _où est Hermione ?_

.

.

.

_ Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança Hermione, ne pouvant s’en empêcher. Il faut dire _Ex-pul-so_ en accentuant bien le « pul ».

_ Tu n’as qu’à le faire si tu es si intelligente pour maîtriser des sortilèges de quatrième année, répliqua Malefoy en lui laissant la place.

Ils étaient en train de se disputer chez Zonko, après avoir vu l’affiche qui annonçait un jeu où il leur fallait renvoyer par un Sortilège d’Expulsion des Tasses à Thé Mordeuse sur leurs soucoupes respectives, en les faisant passer rapidement par un circuit sans qu’elles ne mordent quoi que ce soit. Cela demandait beaucoup de précision et d’entraînement, mais l’énorme récompense à la clé avait attiré du monde.

_ Si vous voulez essayer, vous n’avez qu’une seule chance, précisa Zonko d’un ton bienveillant à Hermione.

Cette dernière releva ses manches, prit un temps pour se concentrer, et articula nettement :

_ _Expulso_  !

La Tasse à Thé vola littéralement dans le circuit et fit un long virage avant de s’arrêter en tournoyant dans sa soucoupe. Malefoy, Zonko et tous les autres regardèrent cette performance les yeux ronds, alors qu’Hermione rangeait sa baguette d’un air satisfait.

.

.

.

Honteux de s’être laissé fait battre par une fille, il l’avait laissé porter le sac cadeau de chez Zonko pour la punir, mais n’avait finalement été que plus exaspéré en la voyant utiliser un sortilège de Ratatinage et le glisser facilement dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons, ricana Hermione, mais qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un air supérieur.

Malefoy pensait qu’elle était ravie de l’avoir battue, mais Hermione savourait aussi le fait de pouvoir se venger sans qu’il ne puisse la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ou autre. Elle le prenait plus comme une petite victoire personnelle de Gryffondor sur la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

_ Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

_ Dans un livre, à la bibliothèque, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es un rat de bibliothèque, quand même, soupira Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et alors, si c’est le cas ?

Hermione s’interrompit brusquement. _Elle_ était un rat de bibliothèque, oui, mais est-ce qu’Astoria en faisait de même ? Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à ne pas être elle-même. Et ça devenait dangereux.

Une bourrasque de vent et de neige interrompit la réplique cinglante de Malefoy quand ils se rendirent compte que ce vent avait une odeur de thé à la menthe et que la neige était en réalité des confettis en forme de cœurs blanc et roses : ils se trouvaient devant chez Madame Pieddodu, et l’un des chérubins avait profité d’une sortie d’un couple qui se tenait la main en ricanant bêtement pour s’enfuir et venir les embêter.

Hermione et Malefoy regardèrent le café pendant un moment, et l’avertissement de la jeune femme fusa aussitôt :

_ N’espère même pas m’amener là-dedans un jour, même avec un sortilège d’Imperium.

Elle s’était tournée vers lui, et remarqua à son expression qu’il allait lui dire la même chose. Cette étrange complicité leur fit se sentir tout drôle, et l’atmosphère autour d’eux changea un peu.

_ Eh ! Du balai ! s’écria Malefoy à l’encontre du chérubin qui continuait à leur envoyer des confettis.

Pour toute réponse, le petit ange ricana, et lui envoya une belle poignée dans la figure. Enervé, Malefoy sortit sa baguette.

_ Tu vas le payer !

Il lança un sort que le chérubin évita habilement, continuant à se moquer d’eux. Hermione eut une idée.

_ Renvoie-le dans le café, dit-elle en lui tirant la manche.

_ Hein ?

_ Mais oui ! soutint Hermione. N’oublie pas, je t’ai dit de bien accentuer le « pul ».

Elle sortit sa baguette et hocha la tête. Malefoy se mit face à la porte, et pointa sa baguette magique sur le chérubin malpoli alors qu’Hermione visait la porte. A l’unisson ils articulèrent :

_ _Expulso_!

 __ Alohomora_  !

Comme dans un ballet parfaitement coordonné, la porte s’ouvrit, alors que le chérubin recevait une déflagration qui le fit poussa derechef dans le café. D’un coup de baguette, Hermione fit claquer la porte, sous les applaudissements de quelques sorciers.

_ Bien joué, commenta Hermione.

_ Tu vois que j’aurais parfaitement pu remporter le jeu chez Zonko, rétorqua Malefoy avec arrogance.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, quand tout à coup, la porte du café s’ouvrit, et une grosse dame au chignon noir en sortit, criant avec colère :

_ Qui a osé jeter un sortilège à un de mes chérubins ?!

Ses yeux sombres parcoururent les passants et s’arrêtèrent sur Hermione et Draco, la première ayant l’air penaud, et le deuxième qui s’empressa de la prendre par le bras pour s’enfuir à toute vitesse. Ils coururent pour atteindre la rue principale, sous les injures de Madame Pieddodu, et les regards inquisiteurs de certains passants, qui devaient certainement les prendre pour des voleurs.

Ils reprirent leur souffle que lorsqu’ils atteignirent le bout de la rue principale et se mirent à rire nerveusement.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu sa tête ? disait Malefoy.

Hermione avait le souffle court et ne répondit pas, se tenant la hanche d’une main.

_ C’est sûr qu’on ne s’ennuie pas avec toi, Greengrass, continua le Serpentard.

_ C’est… encore…un reproche ?

Hermione leva les yeux, et vit qu’ils se trouvaient à nouveau devant les Trois Balais, et qu’à nouveau, un long pan de l’écharpe d’Astoria traînait par terre. En la réajustant machinalement, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Malefoy n’avait pas répondu.

Ils entrèrent à nouveau aux Trois Balais, plus pour se réchauffer qu’autre chose, et s’installèrent sur les banquettes d’une table isolée qui faisait l’angle de la taverne.

_ A cause de toi, je n’avais pas fini ma Biéraubeurre, dit Malefoy alors qu’on posait les boissons devant eux.

Hermione grelottait de froid, et était trempée avec cette neige. Malefoy n’était pas mieux loti, mais il pointa sa baguette, et murmura «  _Accio_  », ce qui attira une chope en verre vide qu’un sorcier myope s’apprêtait à remplir. Alors que le vieux cherchait où diable avait pu passer sa chope, Malefoy posa la chope entre eux sur la table, vérifia que personne ne les voyait, puis y pointa sa baguette. A la plus grande surprise d’Hermione, des flammes bleues s’en échappèrent et entrèrent dans le bocal.

_ Mais…c’est !!

_ Du calme, Greengrass, elles ne brûlent pas, lui dit Malefoy d’un ton qu’il voulait las, mais fier de voir qu’elle avait l’air impressionnée.

_ Mais je sais qu’elles ne brûlent pas !

C’était sorti, une fois de plus, sans qu’elle n’ait pu le retenir. Malefoy lui lança un regard perplexe, et Hermione ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément.

_ Je voulais dire, minauda-t-elle avec un sourire trop large pour être vrai, comment as-tu appris ce sortilège ?

_ C’est un sortilège que l’on n’apprend pas en cours, alors je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.

Hermione avait les yeux exorbités. Bien sûr qu’elle connaissait ce sortilège, c’était _son_ sortilège de prédilection ! Depuis qu’elle était en première année, elle l’utilisait et elle ne comptait plus les fois où ce sortilège leur avait sauvé du froid lorsqu’Harry Ron et elle allaient s’aérer dans le parc en plein hiver.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa Bieraubeurre, quand, à sa grande surprise, il enchaîna :

_ Quelqu’un de ma classe l’utilise souvent en plein hiver.

A ses mots, la jeune femme avala de travers. Il savait qu’elle l’utilisait et…

_ Et tu ne le lui as jamais dit qu’elle n’avait pas le droit d’utiliser ce genre de magie ?!

Malefoy eut un petit sourire, et reposa son verre.

_ Qui t’a dit que c’était une fille ?

Hermione sentit des sueurs froides l’envahir, et se mit à balbutier.

_ Eh bien, je…

_ Tu n’as pas à être jalouse d’elle, elle n’est ni digne de ton rang, ni du mien. Vous n’êtes pas comparables à mes yeux.

Bien sûr qu’elle avait tout à voir, elle _était_ Hermione Granger ! En temps normal, la jeune femme aurait trouvé ironique que Malefoy ne sache pas qu’il venait en réalité de passer deux heures en compagnie de la fille qu’il haïssait et qu’il critiquait, mais le ton calme qu’il employait à présent et le regard qu’il lui lançait n’annonçait rien de bon.

_ Mon père cherche à ce que notre famille s’unisse avec un nom respectable, et le tien semble tout indiqué, malgré vos problèmes financiers, déclara Malefoy.

Alors ce n’était que ça… juste une affaire de relations. Hermione le sentit se rapprocher d’elle, et se figea, n’osant le regarder. Il n’allait pas… !

_ Mon père m’a imposé ça, et je lui en ai voulu, d’avoir à me traîner une pimbêche dans ton genre. Je me suis montré odieux pour te répugner mais…

Oh non… « mais » ? Il n’allait pas dire ça…

_ Mais maintenant je me rends compte que je serai triste d’apprendre que tout ça ait marché.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, et vit qu’il n’avait aucune animosité dans son regard. Un Malefoy qui était sincère sur les pressions qu’il subissait de son père, et sur son mariage arrangé, c’était pour elle pire qu’un Malefoy qui la traitait de Sang-De-Bourbe. Le Serpentard se pencha vers elle et lui continua sérieusement :

_ Nous n’avons pas à traîner ensemble. Finissons notre scolarité comme si de rien n’était mais… Est-ce que tu crois qu’après ma septième année, nous pourrions nous revoir ?

_ Nous… revoir ? couina Hermione. Tu n’es pas…

_ Tu es une fille intéressante, Greengrass, et je suis prêt à parier qu’aucune autre fille ne me laissera la même impression que toi.

Hermione baissa les yeux et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Elle constata que sa crinière commençait à s’épaissir, et son cœur s’accéléra. Elle voyait aussi que ses doigts fins devenaient plus épais… Elle redevenait elle-même !

Aussitôt, elle farfouilla les poches de sa cape avant de se rappeler qu’elle n’avait plus de Polynectar, ayant tout renversé près des arbres de la Cabane Hurlante.

_ Je dois partir, murmura-t-elle avec précipitation en se levant.

_ Quoi ? fit Malefoy, surpris qu’elle brise l’intimité du moment. Mais…

Hermione aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose pour couvrir ses arrières, mais elle n’avait plus le temps. Fendant la foule aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, elle déboula en trombe dans la rue principale et se mit à courir sans s’arrêter vers les calèches.

Le temps que Malefoy sorte, il ne la vit que de dos, courant à perdre haleine vers la calèche, son écharpe de Serpentard virevoltant derrière elle.

Il ne put la rattraper cette fois-ci, car elle grimpa dans la calèche qui s’éloigna.

.

.

.

Ce fut un véritable calvaire. Au bout de dix mètres après le portail de Poudlard, Hermione avait dû enlever ses chaussures, désormais trop petites pour elle, et marchait aussi vite que lui permettaient ses pieds bleus de froid dans ses bas en laine trempés. Pour éviter d’être vue, elle décida de passer par les serres, et tomba vers Ginny, qui montait étrangement la garde.

_ Hermione ! s’écria-t-elle.

_ Chut ! répliqua cette dernière, de peur qu’on les entende.

Ginny la prit par le bras et l’entraîna vers la serre n°1.

_ _Alohomora_! murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

Alors qu’elles s’engouffraient à l’intérieur, Ginny balbutia :

_ J’ai envoyé Neville dans la tour d’astronomie pour veiller ton retour. Si tu savais le sang d’encre que l’on s’est fait. Regarde !

Elle désigna une Astoria Greengrass évanouie, et Hermione se pencha vers elle.

_ Personne ne l’a vue ?

_ Personne, assura Ginny. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant ?

Hermione prit sa baguette magique, et pressentit qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle la pointa vers Astoria et marmonna un sortilège. Puis, elle tira de sa poche le sac rétréci de chez Zonko et le lui fourra dans la poche. Enfin, lentement elle apposa sa baguette sur sa propre tempe, et lentement, un filet blanc s’en échappa : un souvenir. Le souvenir modifié de son après-midi avec Malefoy. Elle le transmit à Astoria en mettant sa baguette sur sa tempe.

_ On a vraiment la chance que tu sois la meilleure sorcière de notre génération, soupira Ginny.

Hermione enleva son écharpe Serpentard, et arracha le nom d’Astoria Greengrass de sa robe de sorcier.

_ Je dois retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Comment tu as fait pour l’endormir ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

Cette dernière sortit une partie jaune d’un Petit-four Tourndelœil et la mit dans la bouche d’Astoria.

_ Dépêchons-nous de partir avant qu’elle ne se réveille, chuchota-t-elle.

Et les deux jeunes filles s’empressèrent de se cacher pour espionner Astoria qui cligna les yeux, se demandant comment diable elle avait pu atterrir ici. La Serpentarde sortit timidement de la serre, regarda autour d’elle, et au plus grand soulagement des filles, s’en alla.

_ Est-ce que ça va aller pour ses souvenirs ? s’enquit Ginny.

_ Je l’espère…, répondit Hermione.

_ Oh, Hermione, je suis tellement désolée, je…

_ Aide-moi d’abord à atteindre le dortoir, et ensuite tu pourras être désolée, rétorqua l’interpellée en lui fourrant les chaussures d’Astoria dans les bras.

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Certes, Hermione était en tenue civile, mais il suffisait que Daphné ou une autre Serpentarde arrivent pour risquer de reconnaître les vêtements riches et élégants d’Astoria. Les deux jeunes filles durent prendre le raccourci en soulevant la tapisserie pour éviter un groupe de deuxième année, et se hâter avant que la fin des classes ne sonnent.

En chemin, elles croisèrent les frères Crivey, et les jumeaux Weasley qui vendaient des Boîtes à Flemme à des Poufsouffles de seconde année. Hermione aurait aimé les interpeller pour leur confisquer le tout, mais actuellement en tant que préfète elle n’était pas non plus toute blanche.

_ Guirlande, dit Ginny à la grosse dame.

_ Très jolie, vous ne trouvez pas ? répondit cette dernière en lui désignant une jolie guirlande qui pendait par terre.

La salle commune était occupée par un bon paquet de monde, ainsi que Ron et Harry qui l’interpellèrent en la voyant.

_ J’arrive tout de suite, leur dit Hermione en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers, suivie de Ginny.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? demanda Ron à Harry qui haussa les épaules, ce dernier trop occupée à regarder la cicatrice lancinante de sa main qui disait « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

Hermione ôta les habits d’Astoria et se promit de les mettre en douce à la laverie dès que l’occasion s’en présenterait.

_ Euh…

Ginny ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la situation. Hermione tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin le temps de se changer, et entendit la voix de la jeune sœur Weasley demander :

_ Est-ce que tu vas me laisser m’excuser ?

_ Ce qu’il s’est passé, répondit Hermione d’un ton raide en fourrant les vêtements d’Astoria au fond de sa valise, c’est un miracle si Malefoy, Ombrage, les Greengrass, ou même n’importe lequel des Serpentards ne le découvre pas, ce sera un miracle. Harry et Ron ont besoin de moi ici, Ginny ! Même les Gryffondors de première année ont besoin de moi. Si jamais ils le découvrent… !

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu’elle soupira, cachant l’écharpe de Serpentard d’Astoria.

Ginny vit Hermione sortir de derrière le rideau avec ses vêtements, un air profondément las sur le visage.

_ Warrington prépare un coup jeudi avant la pause déjeuner pour les Gryffondors, déclara-t-elle pour terminer leur petite entrevue. Avec des Bombabouses.

 

 

 


	4. Epilogue

 

 

_ Tu n’aurais pas dû jouer avec des spécialistes en la matière, se moqua George Weasley, alors que Fred ricanait en voyant le visage noirci de Warrington.

Les Serpentards huaient alors que les Gryffondors applaudissaient les frères Weasley, satisfaits d’avoir déjoué les plans du Serpentard. Ombrage fendit la foule et vint se planter devant les Gryffondors, toisant Fred et George de ses petits yeux méchants.

_ Moi qui pensait que vous auriez compris la leçon, mais il semblerait que les retenues ne suffisent pas. A partir de maintenant, je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas.

Les cris d’indignation des Gryffondors n’aidèrent en rien, et permirent à la Brigade Inquisitoriale d’enlever encore les derniers points restants de la maison qu’ils avaient toujours détestée.

Malefoy laissa de côté son dessert, et se leva lentement. Il était en retard au cours de Rogue, mais il savait qu’il ne se ferait pas disputer de toute manière. Lentement, il progressait, perdu dans ses pensées quand au tournant d’un couloir, il vit Granger passer devant lui en trombe, courant vers les cachots.

Ravi de cette opportunité, le Serpentard dégaina sa baguette pour lui lancer un magnifique Maléfice du Croche-Pied quand son attention fut attirée par quelque chose d’autre. Granger courrait très vite, un pan de son écharpe rouge vive de Gryffondor se balançant derrière elle. Le fantôme de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête créa un effet de lumière à la flamme des lanternes qui l’obligea à plisser les yeux, et il eut pendant une fraction de seconde l’impression que l’écharpe devenait verte et argentée, et cette impression de déjà-vu.

_ Malefoy ! aboya le professeur McGonagall derrière lui.

La brusquerie du ton arracha le jeune préfet de sa contemplation, alors que la professeure de métamorphose l’enjoignait à se dépêcher.

 

.

.

.

 

_Bien des années plus tard…_

 

Scorpius était encore jeune, mais il regardait d’un air fasciné la théière qu’il faisait bouger de droite à gauche de la table. C’était fou de croire que, dans quelques années, il irait à l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard, pour apprendre à maîtriser ces pouvoirs.

La théière bougea brusquement pour aller tout le long de la table, et s’écrasa sur le sol, arrachant un cri de terreur à l’elfe de maison, et un soupir exaspéré de la bouche d’Astoria.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer à table, s’écria-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique.

Elle agita sa baguette, et la théière se reformait toute seule. Astoria se leva pour aller ranger le petit livre qu’elle venait de fermer dans un claquement sonore. Scorpius regarda sa mère partir, puis se rapprocha de son père pour demander innocemment :

_ Papa… est-ce que maman a toujours été méchante ?

Draco leva les yeux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , et répondit :

_ Ta mère n’est pas méchante, Scorpius. Elle veut juste que tu sois sage et plus prudent. C’est son devoir de t’éduquer.

_ Mais elle ne me laisse rien faire ! répliqua le petit garçon avec une moue boudeuse.

Draco resta pensif pendant un instant, puis dit :

_ Tu sais, mon fils. Ta maman n’était pas comme ça quand je l’ai rencontrée la première fois. Bien au contraire.

Son regard se perdit au niveau de la tasse à thé qu’Astoria avait laissé, et il eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

_ Elle était pimpante et se conduisait comme une Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Et c’est à ce moment-là que j’ai compris qu’il n’y aurait personne d’autre qu’elle pour partager ma vie.

Malefoy cligna des yeux en se rendant compte qu’il parlait à un petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas encore tout cela. Il reprit alors en tempérant :

_ Ta maman a dû beaucoup souffrir de la guerre, mon fils. Laisse-lui le temps.

_ Et après elle sera plus gentille ?

Malefoy eut un sourire confiant :

_ Je suis certain qu’elle redeviendra comme avant. J’en suis sûre.

Et qu’il retrouverait ainsi la jeune fille de Pré-Au-Lard dont il était tombé amoureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fanfiction comporte une suite:  
> Le Polynectar, le destin et nous


End file.
